wintervacation
by Riko1
Summary: There's a new girl added to the Van's group. She talks evryone into haveing a vacation. But Raven shows up, and where Raven is, theres trouble...most of the times. my first fic. sorry if it sux too much. romance? i dunno yet. im still thinkin. r&r plz if
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is um... ok this is when Van and them are traveling around looking for zoid eve, except I'm changing it and having them be older, like they r after they do all that... except they are doing all that... am I making any sense? Ok well yeah...  
  
It's wintertime on planet Zi. I've managed to make Van, Fiona, Moonbay, and Irvine (Zeke too.) to take a somewhat vacation. Irvine, Van, and I are waiting on Moonbay, and Fiona whom are still getting ready to go snowboarding, or skiing, whichever they want.  
  
"What is taking them this long?" I ask no one in particular.  
  
" They're women." Irvine says blankly  
  
"Uh hello, and what am I?" I ask him looking at him.  
  
"Heh. Not...so....womanly....?" He says smiling sort of nervously.  
  
"...Is that bad?" I ask.  
  
"No." He answers.  
  
"...Ok..." I turn to Van. " So Van, you ganna snowboard or ski?" I ask him  
  
"Well... I'd like to snowboard but..." He said with a shrug.  
  
"Why don't you snowboard then?" I ask.  
  
"Cuz he's gatta do whatever Fiona's ganna do." Irvine told me somewhat mocking Van.  
  
"That's stupid." I say simply. Moonbay enters the room.  
  
"Ok. I am here." She says.  
  
"Finally." I say "Where's Fiona?"  
  
"She's still back there. That's what took me so long. Why don't u go help her." Moonbay suggested.  
  
"...What's she need help with?" I ask confused.  
  
"Well... She doesn't know what she should do, snowboard, or ski, and she needs advice and such on what to wear...I don't know." Moonbay said sitting down.  
  
"Ok I'll be back." I say turning to go.  
  
" I bet you give up within 5 minutes." Irvine challenges with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah right! I bet you I wont!" I challenge back.  
  
"You're on." He said, we shack on it and I leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Irvine handed me $5 and curses under his breath. Everyone got their feet in the binds correctly "So everyone's snowboarding then right?" I ask everyone. They all nodded. "Ok... Who's ganna need help?" Moonbay, and Fiona raised their hands.  
  
"A little. Not much though." Van said. Irvine and me looked at each other.  
  
"Ok Van. Then you can teach Moonbay, and Fiona!" I yell and take off down the hill behind me, Irvine took off behind me.  
  
" I bet I'll beat you down!" He shouts.  
  
"You're on!" I shout back. I dodge a tree that appeared out of nowhere in front of me. I look over and can see Irvine swerving through trees. Heh. This oughtta be good. I think to myself as I continued to dodge trees and such.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ha! Beat ya again!" I taunt Irvine. "And the funny thing is each time, you're the one that makes the bet, and each time I beat you." I say with a smirk.  
  
"Whatever. You don't win every time!" Irvine argues  
  
"Well I've won the last two bets." I said un-hooking my boots from the binders and stepping off the board.  
  
"So what? Big deal." Irvine says with a shrug  
  
"Ok. hmmm... Lets see..." I look around.  
  
"What?" Irvine asks me.  
  
"I'm tryin to think of something to even out the score..." I say  
  
"Like what? wrestle?" Irvine asked sarcastically, I take him seriously and tackle him to the ground ( he already was off the board).  
  
"What the fuck?!" Irvine asks sorta shocked.  
  
"Like you said we can wrestle." I say.  
  
"No way! I'm not wrestling you!" Irvine says pushing me onto my back.  
  
"Why not?!" I ask  
  
"...Just because." He says.  
  
I smirk. "You afraid, that I'll win?"  
  
"No!" He says. I roll over and pin Irvine.  
  
"Then prove it!" I say and we begin to roll over each other. We roll down a small hill.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~ Raven's POV  
  
Raven sits there up in a tree as he watches Irvine and this new girl that he is guessing has joined up with Van and the gang. "What do you think Shadow?" Raven asks his black organoid. Shadow responds by growling lowly. "If she's with Van then yes she is the enemy too." Raven looks around. "I don't see Van, Shadow. I thought you said you saw an organoid here." Shadow roars. "Two? You saw two?....Well lets go. We'll find Van.." Raven jumps down from the tree. "Come on Shadow." Shadow jumps down and walked by Raven.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
"Irvine, Rei!" Irvine and I heard Moonbay yell. We both got up and saw her walk through some bushes carrying her snowboard under her arm. "What were you two doing? You've got snow all over you!"  
  
"Sorry mom." I mumble "We were wrestling." "What?!" Moonbay asks us.  
  
"We were ganna se who would win but yeah, you interfered. so...I won." I say not looking at Irvine.  
  
"What?! No! You didn't win! it was... It was a tie!" Irvine says trying to argue. Moonbay laughs a little.  
  
"You two are like little kids."" She comments.  
  
"...um.... ima havta say....no." I say, Moonbay just shakes her head.  
  
"What we can't have any fun?" Irvine asks.  
  
"Yeah you can have fun, but what's with all the bets?" Moonbay asks Irvine and I look at each other.  
  
"Bets? Bets? Never heard of such a thing!" I say Irvine nods  
  
"Bet! Ha! We'd never!" Irvine says with the same sarcasm as I.  
  
"Whatever, well Come back up to the lounge." Moonbay says walking away.  
  
"Ok mom." I say. I bend down and pick some snow up. Irvine turns towards me and i throw it in his face.  
  
"You are SO dead!!" He yells I run toward where our boards are. Irvine gets some snow and runs after me.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
I run into the lounge and run behind Van. Irvine comes inside with snow in his hand, his board under his other arm. "What the hell?" Van exclaims Irvine sets down his board and walks to where I am. He throws the snow on me I squeel and jump up.  
  
"Ah! Cold! Irvine! That went down my shirt!" I yell Irvine just laughs, as does everyone else. I walk over and sit down by Fiona and away from Irvine. " Freak..." I mumble Irvine just smirks.  
  
"Everyone ready to eat?" Fiona asks.  
  
"Yup. Sure am." I say.  
  
"Aren't we lucky we get the whole lounge to ourselves?" Fiona asks  
  
"Yeah" Moonbay says walking into the room. "Here's the food" She says setting some food on the table. "Dig in."  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~~ Raven's POV  
  
Raven watches as the girl and Irvine Ran into the lounge, the girl in front running from Irvine, who has snow in his hands and runs after her. Shadow growls softly. "Yeah, that's Van....No, I don't see Van's organoid...and I don't see any other one either. But the point is that Van's here..." Raven tells Shadow. Shadow roars. "Mess with them?...Sounds good to me...How though...We can kidnap one of the females...but who....." Raven looked at the new girl with long black hair who is hiding behind Van, everyone having smiles on their faces. "Her...Tonight, when they don't expect anything we'll take her...Come on Shadow." Raven says as he walks away Shadow follows shortly behind Raven.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~ 


	2. midnight walk

It's around midnight right now and everyone is sleeping, or atleast I hope they are. I put my dark gray cloak on and sneak out of my room. I look over across the room and see that the fire is on. I can see Van sitting by it. 'Maybe I can sneak by him...' I think as I step softly but quickly to the door.  
  
"Rei?" I hear Van say. I freeze. "Rei? That you?" He repeats I turn towards him.  
  
"Yeah... It's me." I say looking at him.  
  
"You ok?" He asks  
  
"Yeah I'm fine... What bout you? What you doing up so late?" I ask although I know it's not that late.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." Van says walking over towards me. "You going outside?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm ganna go on a walk, that's all." I say.  
  
"Ok. But it's really cold out there. It's suppose to get like...20 below tonight. Plus it's suppose to snow, so yeah." Van warns me.  
  
"Ok I'll keep that in mind." I say walking over to the door. "I'll c ya later, if you're still up. k?"  
  
"Ok. Bye..."Van says  
  
I pull my hood up as I begin to walk. I stare down at the snow.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~ Raven's POV  
  
"...Heh. She doesn't know what she's getting into. I'm actually glad she came out here. Now that she's out here it'll be easier to get her and it will take everyone a while to figure out she's gone. and by then we can get a few steps ahead of 'em." Raven turns to Shadow. " What'a you think, Shadow? Will she be hard to catch?" Shadow roars. "...Ok lets go."  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
I sigh and sit down on a large rock and look out at the scenery. I'm somewhat on a hill and can see a lot of land. I take down my hood to look around. ' ....It is pretty cold...' I think as I Wrap my arms around myself. I lean back and look up at the stars.  
  
"You shouldn't be out here all by yourself." I hear some one say then I feel something cover my mouth. I pass out.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
I awoke to the sound of almost silence besides the sound of moving medal there was complete silence. I open my eyes to find it's still dark. 'Where am I?...' I ask myself silently. I look down at my hands and see that they are tied together and quiet well too. I pulled them apart a little and they got tighter. I'm laying in the cockpit of someone's zoid. But who's? I sit up but I get a shot of pain at my temples. I moan a little. The Zoid pilot turns around, his face is shadowed by his black hair. "Name" I say He doesn't answer. "What's your name?" I ask again. Again he doesn't answer. "What the fuck is your name? Damn it!" I yell getting angry. The pilot was taken aback.  
  
"What's yours?" He asks.  
  
"I asked you first." I say my eyes narrow.  
  
"Raven. What's yours?" He asks  
  
"...Rei." I answer. 'So this is Raven....Heh.' I've been told about Raven before I met Van and the gang and after. Everyone seemed to be so afraid of him. I'm not. I don't see why I should be. Raven turned back around. "So...did you take me thinking that you'll make Van and everyone, especially Van upset and worried and such and come looking for me and such?" I ask Raven doesn't reply. "You ganna answer me?!" I ask raising my voice.  
  
"Shut up!" He yells  
  
"Make me!!" I yell back. Before I even blink Raven is right in front of me, I'm pressed back against the seat and Raven is Very close to me, his face in mine. I'm calm. A small smirk spreads on my face. Here I am being held captive by one of the most feared people on Zi, and I could care less. I look into his deep purple-ish gray-ish eyes. I can feel Raven's breath against my lips. He stares into my eyes, not blinking. "You ganna make me shut up, or you just ganna stare at me all night?" I whisper. I notice Raven's eyes looking over my face and lingering at my lips. My smirk grows bigger. Raven stands up and looks down at me with disgust. I sit up. He goes back to his seat as pilot. I sigh and sit back. 'Silence. I'm good with silence...but.. what just happened?...' I asked myself silently. I'm tired, and I figure if Raven wanted to do anything than he'd do it if I was awoke or not. I reach into my pocket and get out my knife, then I cut the ropes at my wrist and put the knife back. I lay down on my side.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~ Raven's POV  
  
' what just happened?' Raven asks himself silently. 'She challenged me.. and I froze...I...I looked into her eyes....What the hell! What happened?! ugh. I can't let anything like that happen again. Heh. I'll end up killing her anyway.' Raven turns and looks back and Rei whom is asleep and using her hands as a pillow. Raven turns back around '..Looks like she's ganna be more than I thought. Maybe I should have just taken that Fiona girl...Oh well.. I got to get my mind off of this....'  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
I sit staring out the window of the cockpit. I haven't tried to start a conversation. I don't feel to. Inside I have been and am thinking of how I could escape. And even if I was able to et away from Raven would I be able to make it. Would I be able to make it back where everyone else is? Would I even be able to survive through the cold? I sighed deeply. I noticed Raven glance at me. I turned to him. "Food." I say simply  
  
"What?" He asks  
  
"Food..." I repeat  
  
"What about it?" Raven asks  
  
I glare at him. "In order to live you need to eat and drink. You haven't done either. And I'm hungry. It wouldn't hurt your busy schedule to stop some where to get something to eat. You don't have to cook either! I'll make your life easier, I'll cook!" I say somewhat raising my voice. Raven turns to look at me.  
  
"fine." He says ~~~~~*~~~~~ We are in a cave out of the weather. Raven is sitting against a rock staring intensely at his knife. I sat at the fire incontinently stirring the soup staring into the fire. I could leave tonight when Raven is asleep...If he even falls asleep. But even if I did...I'm not sure I would be able to stand the cold and the storm. But then again what other choice do I have? I look up and see Raven staring at me. "It's done." I say and get a bowl to serve Raven and my soup in. I put soup in Raven's bowl and give it to him. I eat a little bit of the soup.  
  
"I thought you said you were hungry." Raven said looking up and me, his hair covering his face.  
  
"....I am..." I say  
  
"What's your problem?" Raven asks  
  
I glare at him but for some reason the glare is only half a glare. 'If I want to leave tonight I'm ganna need to eat...' I tell myself. "Nothing. I'm eating." I drink the rest of my soup.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"Where are you going?" Raven asks me I turn and face him.  
  
"On a walk." I tell him. It's around 11 or 12 at night.  
  
"Yeah right. I'm coming." He says  
  
"If you wanted to go, all you had to do was ask." I tease Raven. Raven grunts and walks over to me.  
  
"well come one, your the one who wanted to go on a walk, lets go!" He says  
  
"...k..." I say and walk outside. I look up at the sky. Raven walks, staring at the ground. There was a noise to our left and Raven turned towards it. He turned back to where I was but I was gone. Raven looked in front of him then saw me. I was standing on a large rock a little in the distance. He quickly ought up to me.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asks  
  
"Nothing..." I looked up into the sky. "It's ganna snow a lot tonight..." I said, mostly to myself.  
  
"yeah."  
  
"........ok....lets go back." I say to Raven and jump off the rock.  
  
"...ok" Raven follows me back to the cave. 'nope....no way I can get away from him....atleast not now anyway...' Raven walked over to his spot again and leaned back against the large rock. '....If I can't get away...I mid as well go to sleep...' I think. I walk over by the fire and sit down. Raven throws me a blanket.  
  
"....thanks..." I say  
  
"mmhmm" Raven gets comfortable to where he is laying down but can keep an eye on me. I lay down on my side, wrap the blanket around me and close my eyes and try to go to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~ Raven's POV  
  
' If she's smart she wont try to get away...She's very confusing... At first I assume she would be very easy to get, then she yells a lot and she's all yeah. now she's just.....I don't know. women are confusing....Wait. why am I even....ugh!...She better be asleep...If she tries anything I swear I'll....' Raven slowly fell asleep...  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Raven wakes up and looks where I slept. He about jumps up when he sees I'm not there. Then he looks around and sees me at the fire.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I say in a fake innocents. Raven grunts and sits up. 'Something tells me it's going to be along day...' I say to myself. I give Raven some breakfast then take mine.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
~~~~~*~~~~  
  
Yeah ok well...yeah this one is...sorta long.. but yeah so what. lalala...I dunno...did this sukk or not? scale from 1-10, one being less sukky and 10 the most...ok yeah um.. I'd give ya a hint what im ganna have in the next chapter but...im not sure cuz i make it as i go so yeah...ok im done. c ya.  
  
Rei- yeah, bye  
  
Raven- Be gone already!  
  
Rei- looks at raven  
  
Raven- what?  
  
Rei- shakks head Nothing, raven...just nothing....  
  
Raven-............walks away  
  
ok im done. buh bye 


	3. escape

We are back in Raven's Geno Breaker (If he shouldn't have that at this time then too bad, I changed it) 'Damn it... How am I suppose to get away from Raven?...' I asked myself. ' I shouldn't have gone outside for a walk...I was vulnerable... I practically let myself get caught. I can't believe this! How could I of done that?!' I mentally yell at myself while staring out the window. ' Damn it... I wonder when they all figured out that I was gone... If they even know I'm gone...If they are looking for me... Then all I might have to do is stale Raven...Or the next stop we make I'll just have to find a way to escape...But how..' I sigh and sit back.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~ Van's POV  
  
Van looks over the note from Raven he had found two nights ago. It read: "I have her. If you want her come get her...." "Damn it..." Van says under his breath. ' If I wouldn't have let Rei go on a walk that night then Raven wouldn't have taken her...' Van tells himself.  
  
"Van?" Fiona asks from behind him. (They are in his blade liger.)  
  
"Yeah Fiona?"  
  
"Do you think Raven will kill Rei?" She asks sounding a little scared.  
  
"I hope not..." Van says  
  
"He wont kill her." Irvine says from his Command Wolf.  
  
"How do you know?" Fiona asks.  
  
"Because if he wants us to come after him to get her back, he wont kill her." Irvine says with some confidence,  
  
"I hope your right Irvine." Fiona says. "But... How are we suppose to get Rei back if we don't know where Raven is?"  
  
"I don't know...We'll just have to keep looking and hope we get lucky." Van says  
  
"What do you guys think are the chances that Rei escapes from Raven?" Moonbay asks from her Gustav (did I spell that right? Or not? Sorry if not.)  
  
"With the weather...even if she can get away from him she'll freeze..." Irvine says  
  
"Ok but what are the chances she'll actually be able to escape from him?" Moonbay repeats  
  
" Well...Knowing Rei the chances are probably pretty big...She's probably thinking of a way to escape right now. But like I said, She can't stay in the weather long, she'll freeze." Irvine says.  
  
"Well...Knowing Rei she probably will escape...She's pretty strong and such...But I don't know if she'll be able to last in this weather." Moonbay says.  
  
"Well lets just hope that she's ok." Fiona says. 'Raven...I'll get you for this. It's one thing challenging me, but kidnapping one of my friends is a different story....I hope Rei is ok..." Van thinks  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
"You got any music?" I ask Raven. I have been bugging him for the past hour and it's pretty fun.  
  
"Would you just shut the fuck up?!" Raven says raising his voice. I grin  
  
"Well I'm bored. You kidnapped me, so entertain me." I say  
  
"I don't have to entertain you. Just shut the fuck up! your annoying the hell out of me!" He says  
  
"Well that's my job. You took me, I have to give you a hard time. It's in the job description." I tell him.  
  
"If you don't shut up I'll kill you." Raven threatened.  
  
"I dare you to." I challenge him. Raven is all of a sudden in my face with his knife at my throat. I stare him in the eye, not backing down. If I talk my throat will be cut so I just smirk at him.  
  
"Do you want to die?" Raven asks in a low voice. He moves the knife a little so I can talk.  
  
" What's it matter? Your going to kill me anyway. Right?" I say. Raven narrows his eyes.  
  
"Right. But after I kill Van." He says  
  
"Of course. Let me and everyone else suffer watching Van be killed by you, Then you'll kill Irvine. Or maybe you'll do something different. Piss off both Van and Irvine by killing Moonbay and Fiona, then maybe you'll kill me. But it doesn't really matter if I die or not. You'll already have them pissed off enough that it wont matter. You see there's the problem. It doesn't matter when you kill me. You kill me now, I can't bug you, but then again you'll have a big mess in here, not to mention that now Van doesn't really need to come get me because I'm dead. But if you don't kill me now I can keep bugging you and such.....SO what's it ganna be? Kill now or later?" I say in a low voice staring Raven in the eyes.  
  
"You didn't answer my question. Do you want to die?" He repeats  
  
"...I don't really care." I say simply. Raven continues staring then puts his knife back and sits down. ' Well...every time that happens it gets a little more exciting. I wonder if next time he'll actually kill me... I'll just have to not let that happen....'  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Raven has me up against the wall of the cave, I really pissed him off again. Again he had his knife at my throat but was allowing me to talk. He practically has me pinned. "You like to feel superior don't you." I say in a low voice. My hand is at my side ready to grab my knife.  
  
"Don't mess with me girl." Raven says. I figure that it's now that I escape or never. I narrow my eyes and can't help but smirk.  
  
"Aren't you going to kill me? Come on." I challenge. Raven stales and I take advantage. I grab my knife and slice Raven's right arm, the one that held the knife. He drops the knife and backs up a little away from me. I run past him as quickly as I can towards the entrance of the cave.  
  
"Damn it! Get back here! Fuck!" Raven says. He runs after me. I run outside, it's snowing heavily. I head for the trees Raven is a little behind me blood dripping from his arm. I keep running until I no longer hear footsteps behind me. I stop and catch my breath. 'Well...now that I've escaped...I have to find a way to stay alive and some how find the others...' I think and walk no where really.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~~ Raven's POV  
  
"Damn girl!" Raven yells as he enters the cave. Shadow sits up. "Why the hell didn't you go after her, Shadow?!" Raven asks Shadow. Shadow roars. "Shut up! She'll freeze out there anyway. It's suppose to be around 30 below. It serves her right."  
  
Raven walks over and sits by the small fire and looks at his arm where Rei cut him. "little bitch!" He crosses his arms and leans back. " I hope she dies." Raven says aloud to himself. Shadow roars. "No." Shadow roars louder. "Shut up Shadow! If you want her alive you go find her!" Shadow roars even louder. "I don't care if she dies. I don't need her. Van thinks I still have her, there's no way she'll make it out there....I don't care Shadow!....Fine!!" Raven stands up picks up a blanket and him and Shadow go to look for Rei.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~ Raven's POV (still)  
  
Raven hears laughter ahead of him he motions for Shadow to get behind the big rock beside him. Raven peeks over the rock and sees a large group of men. Then he spots a girl with long black hair laying on the ground. She stands up and Raven sees that its Rei, she has cuts on here arms, legs, and her face. She's got her knife in her hand now.  
  
Rei charges at one of the men and slices his side with her knife. The man moans in pain Rei then punches him in his gut and he falls to the ground. "She's a tough girl isn't she." One of the men say.  
  
"Yeah. What do ya say we have a little fun with her?" Another says. They all go up to Rei and start hitting her. She fends them off put is knocked to the ground (im not good with fight scenes like this or nething...so yeah) . Raven turns away and starts to walk in the opposite direction. Shadow roars.  
  
"What?! I told you she wouldn't make it out here. It's not my job to protect her!" Raven says. Raven hears Rei let out a scream of pain. He turns and sees that one of the men have sliced the side of Rei's stomach with her own knife. Raven drops the blanket he brought and runs toward the men.  
  
~~~~*~~~~ (skipping the fight right there.)  
  
Raven looks at Rei whom is leaning against a tree and checking her cut. She looks up at him and smirks. "What a hero." She says sarcastically Raven snickers and walks over to her.  
  
"Don't try that again." He warns her  
  
"What? You mean the escaping part? I wont...for now." Rei replies.  
  
"Come on." Raven says and starts to walk away. Rei takes a few steps forward and falls to her knees. She grabs her side where she got cut and stands back up. Raven stares at her.  
  
"I'm fine. Let's go..." Rei said. Raven leads Rei back to the cave. Shadow walks beside Rei so she's ok.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
I stared into the fire with my hand on the cut on my stomach. I take my hand away and see that it is covered in blood. ' How could I've been so dumb?! I manage to escape then Raven ends up helping me. Ugh!' I mentally yell at myself. Raven looks over at me. I ignore him and look down at my shirt which is all covered in blood. "Great...." I say to myself. I pull off my shirt and pull my blanket over me. Raven blushes a very little bit and turns away. I pick up a empty pot and walk to the entrance of the cave. I scoop up some snow and walk back to the fire.  
  
"What are you doing?" Raven asks without looking at me.  
  
"Im Going to wash my shirt. It's covered in blood. Is there a problem with that?" I ask Raven just grunts and i go back to what im doing. I put the snow over the fire and it melts quickly. I put my shirt in the water and mix it around. I look up at Raven. "Hey Raven..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thank you." I say. Raven stares at me.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok this is...kinda long-ish so yeah. Again, tell me if it sux or not. and if I should improve something...or whatever. well...im done for now. c ya. 


	4. chapter 4

I sit staring at my stomach, feeling the movement of Raven's Geno Breaker walking. ' I want my Command Wolf....I miss Zany...(Rei's organoid)...' I mused. "Raven didn't you kidnap me so you could fight Van?"  
  
"Yes" He answered  
  
"Then why don't you stop and wait for Van? I mean...yeah..." I trailed off not knowing how to say what I was thinking. Raven didn't acknowledge my question and silence took over.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Moonbay, how's Zany doing?" Van asks  
  
Moonbay looks at Rei's blood red (not like Hitlz's red organoid, but blood red) organoid with two spikes on her back spikes on her tail and black eyes, whom was sitting in the Gustav. "She's fine Van. Maybe a little sad, but fine." Moonbay says  
  
"Ok just checking..."  
  
"Van, are we ever going to find where Raven and Rei are?" Fiona asks  
  
"...Well...I hope Fiona.."  
  
"I don't get it." Says Moonbay "If Raven wants to fight you... then why is he running? Why wouldn't he stop somewhere and wait for you?"  
  
"I don't know..." Van says sighing.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
'Why did she say thank you?...' Raven muses 'Damn it ..Why do I even care?...Next stop we are staying and waiting for Van...' He decides. Raven glances back at Rei whom is sleeping. '...Why didn't I kill her when I had the chance?...She even dared me to...Heh. No ones ever done that before....Maybe that's why I didn't kill her...Well I will next time.' He muses. Rei wakes up.  
  
"Are we there yet?" She asks tiredly "Are we even going anywhere?" She asks waking up more.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Make me..." Rei says grinning  
  
"Maybe later." Raven says after a moment.  
  
"Can't wait..." Rei grins some more then sits back. Rei sat up and gritted her teeth as her cut shot a bolt of pain through her body. Shadow growls "I know..." Rei tells Shadow. Raven turns and looks at Rei.  
  
"You can understand Shadow?!" He asks sounding a bit shocked.  
  
"Yeah, can't you?"  
  
"Well yeah but...No one else can understand him but me. How come you can?" Raven asks  
  
"...I dunno..." Rei says with a shrug. "Maybe it's because I have an organoid too."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah. Her names Zany." Rei says. Raven stares at her then turns back around.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Rei puts her hand over the cut on her side, she pulls it away and sees blood. "Great..." She mumbles. (They are in another cave, isn't it great how Zi has so many caves?)  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"Nothing." Rei looks at Raven's arm where she cut him and notices fresh blood. "Damn...did it go that deep?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your arm, did I cut it that deep?" Rei asks  
  
Raven looks at his right arm. "No."  
  
"I bet...You'd say it wasn't even if it was. Beside, I can see fresh blood." Rei says  
  
"So what?" Rei walks over to Raven.  
  
"Take off your shirt." She says.  
  
"What? No." Raven protests.  
  
"Damn it just take your shirt off, Raven!" Rei yells. Raven stares at her for a second then takes his shirt off. Rei looks at Raven's right arm where the cut is. "Geez..." She mumbles. Rei touches the cut.  
  
Raven inhaled sharply. "Don't do that!" He yells at Rei  
  
"Shut up, you got a first aid kit?" No answer. "Raven!" She shouts.  
  
"Over there." Raven says pointing to a bag by Shadow. Rei walks over and gets the first aid kit out of the bag then walks back over to Raven. She began to clean Raven's cut carefully and gently. "What are you doing?" He asks her a little confused.  
  
"Im cleaning your cut" Rei answers without looking at him.  
  
"Why?" Raven asks staring at Rei.  
  
"Well...it doesn't look like your going to do anything about it so I am. plus I've got nothing else to do." Rei answered still not looking at Raven, just concentrating on the cut. She began to wrap Raven's arm. Raven grunted as Rei pulled the bandage wrap tighter around his arm. 'Aw so I hurt the all mighty Raven' Rei mused as she continued to wrap Raven's arm. "There, I'm done." Rei says as she puts the rest of the supplies and such back into the first aid kit then back in the bag. Rei sands up to walk back where she was sitting and falls to her knees, her hand over the cut on her stomach. She winces as she makes herself stand back up.  
  
"What? you'll fix my cut but not yours?" Raven asks  
  
"Shut up. I'm fine."  
  
"You don't look fine."  
  
"Who asked you?!" Rei says raising her voice a little. She walks over to where she was sitting and leans back.  
  
"Yours is worse than mine."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"It bleeds more than mine."  
  
"How would you know?" Raven didn't answer. Rei sighs gets up walks over to Shadow and get the first aid kit out again. she sits down and lifts up her shirt to see the cut on the side of her stomach. Raven looked over and saw a big gash, way worse than the one on his arm. 'Damn...' Raven muses. Rei dabs a wet cloth at the gash/cut (whatever) and winces in pain. Raven walks over to Rei and sits beside her. He takes the cloth from her. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Same damn thing you did to me." Raven replies Rei put her hand down and watched Raven clean her cut/gash (whatever). She was surprised by the gentleness as Raven cleaned her cut. She turns and looks at the fire.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
lalala...ok. um... yeah I would have written more but...I don't know what to write so yeah....I might sart another story so yeah....c ya.. 


	5. chapter 5

Raven seems to be asleep. 'I guess he doesn't figure that I'll try to escape. And he's right, sort of. I'm still debating on weather or not I'm going to try and escape. I don't want to escape then end up having Raven find me or help me again. But also I know that it is freezing outside and I don't know if I would be able to make it. But what choices do I have? If I stay here I risk my life...not that I haven't done that already...a couple times actually. But not only that I am risking Van's life...Raven wants to kill Van...And I don't want to be the cause of it... With my wound it will be hard to stay alive out there. I don't know where van and the others are and I don't know where I am. Damn it! I don't know if I should go or not.' I muse I turn and look at Raven. He is lying on his side and has his back facing me. 'Great. I can't even know if he's asleep for sure....' I add a piece of wood to the fire and sit back. 'I don't know...I definitely don't want Raven to come and find me if I escape...And it's not like I could come back after A while after I get cold or something...The chances of me surviving out there are slim...oh my god! I've gone over this a million times!!....' I look into the fire. '.....I could always kill Raven myself.....' I muse. I turn and look at Raven. He looks peaceful, he looks like a child... '...What happened to you to make you hated and hate the world?' I muse. I roll over on my side forgetting about my cut. "ow! ow! ok not going to work." I say and lay on my back. I sigh and close my eyes.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
I woke to see Raven walk into the cave with more wood. He walks over to the fire and puts a few pieces in the fire. "Raven...What happened to you?" I ask  
  
"What?"  
  
"What happened to you that made you hated and so you hate the world?..." I ask him looking past him at the fire.  
  
"Non of your business." Raven says and turns back to the fire.  
  
"...it's not like I can tell anyone. You're going to kill me anyway."  
  
"Yeah I am."  
  
"...I know how you lost your parents and all...But why do you go killing people?  
  
"Shut up! You wouldn't understand! It's non-of your business!" Raven yells at me standing up.  
  
"I lost my parents too! But you don't see me going around killing people and such!" I yell back standing up.  
  
"You have no idea why I do what I do! And I've heard about you. Rei, your a thief! One of the best as I hear it!"  
  
"Shut up! I do what I have to do to live! You wouldn't understand! your too thick headed!"  
  
"I do what I have to do to live as well! I've lived this way all my life! I have no choice, unlike you! You have a choice! Your just a pathetic common Thief with no parents!!" Raven yells at me.  
  
"Asshole!!" I yell as I jump at Raven and tackle him to the ground. I punch Raven in the jaw. His eyes get big and he rolls over so I'm under him. We roll around on the ground. my side sending bolts of pain through my body. I dig my nails into the cut on Raven's arm. He makes a grunting noise and hits the cut on my stomach. I grit my teeth. Raven pins me down. I kick him where it counts and roll over so he's below me. We continue to roll on the ground. Raven pins me again and wraps his leg around mine so I cant kick him. I try to break free but I can't I look up at Raven whom is smirking at me. I spit in his face. He gets up off me and kicks me in my side where my cut is. I curl up and hold my cut and moan. Raven grin/smirks down at me then turns to walk away. I look at my hand and it's completely drenched in blood. I Get up and jump at Raven again tackling him as I scream. We roll roughly on the ground. I continue to dig my nails in Raven's cut and he keeps hitting the side of my stomach.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
I glare at Raven from where I sit far from the fire in a corner on a rock. My stomach is throbbing with pain and it is extremely cold but I could care less. I have my anger to keep me warm. Although over the hours that has become not enough to stay warm. I left my blanket right by the fire just incase I walk back over and get it so it'll be warm. Raven gets up and walks over to my blanket. He picks it up and throws it at me. I blink at him confused. He walks back to his spot and sits down. 'O...k.....' I muse and cover up with the blanket. After a while the heat leaves my blanket and I get cold. 'I guess it's been long enough...' I muse. I get up and walk over to the fire. I sit down in my regular spot but scoot a little closer to the fire. I glance at Raven out of the corner of my eye and see him look at me then turn away to look back into the darkness. We sit in silence.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Ok yeah. this is extremely sort cuz well...i need to go to skool tomorrow and i have to go to bed and...and yeah. plus Christina wants to read this and she's all bugging me about it. So yeah ima go now....i might have the next chapter up tomorrow...i dunno... 


	6. chapter 6

"So your parents were killed by...Ambient?" I ask. After a while of silence Raven had begun to tell me about his past. Don't ask me why, I don't know.  
  
"Yes." Raven replies looking at the ground.  
  
"So then...after that you tamed him?"  
  
"Yeah." Raven looks at me. "So what about you?"  
  
"Well...my parents were killed and I was left with absolutely nothing. So I had no choice but to steal what I needed to live..." I answer.  
  
"Who killed them?"  
  
"I'm not sure..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't really remember much about then. It's all just a blur. All I know is they were killed."  
  
"How did you met your organoid?"  
  
"...I came home from....somewhere and I found her in a corner of my home and my parents dead of the floor. When I walked over to her she went to hit me with her tail, I dodged it but one of the spikes on her tail hit me and now I have a scar on my shoulder from it. After that I attacked her....much like I did you." I say with a smirk at Raven. "After about an hour I had her pinned down. I stared her in the eyes and they changed somehow...I don't know how really, but they did. then I got off of her and walked over to my parents. I went and got to flowers, I set them in their hands then left. And Zany followed me." I say looking at the fire.  
  
"You just left them?" Raven asks sounding a bit confused.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"How old were you?"  
  
"....like...6 I think..."  
  
"You can remember everything about what happened but you can't remember what happened?" Raven asks with a smirk.  
  
"No, I don't remember everything that happened. I don't know where I came home from...I remember coming home and somehow knowing they were dead. But I don't know why..."  
  
"What zoid do you have?" Raven asks changing the subject.  
  
"A Command Wolf."  
  
"A Command Wolf?! Wouldn't you want something...better?"  
  
I laugh a little. " It looks like a normal Command Wolf but remember, I'm a thief. The inside of it is much more high-tech. If I get a chance I'll show you it before you kill me."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Enjoy killing people?" I ask  
  
"....Yes"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Haven't you killed anyone? I've heard that you have."  
  
"Yes I've killed people."  
  
"And I've heard you've destroyed a base or two as well." He says with a smirk.  
  
"Yup I have. It was phun too, I can't deny that."  
  
I move to sit Indian style and my stomach starts to hurt again. I wince in pain. I lift up my shirt to look at the cut and can't help but smirk. It's bleeding and is bruised all around it. "Heh....How's your arm." I ask.  
  
"...It's fine." He says.  
  
"I bet."  
  
"You aren't going to bandage it up again."  
  
"No problem. I hope it gets infected. And I hope you get a scar."  
  
"You too."  
  
""I've got enough scars"  
  
"How many"  
  
"....a lot...I use to have one right here." I said pointing to my cheek beside my marking (Rei has a red straight line under her right eye.) "But it's gone now. I got it in a uh...fight." I look at my cut again then get up. "As much as I would love to make you happy, I don't feel to have this become infected and such so yeah." I walk over and get the first aid kit. I pet Shadow on the head and he makes a sort of purring noise I sit down and just take off my shirt. Again Raven turns away blushing some. I shrug and begin to clean my cut, again.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"Hey Van!" Irvine shouts. Van jogs over.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Look." Irvine says pointing at some blood on the ground. Van's eyes get big.  
  
"Do you think..." Van trails off not wanting to finish.  
  
"I don't know.... Hey Moonbay. Come here!" Irvine shouts to Moonbay. She comes over.  
  
"Yeah?" Irvine points to the blood. "Oh.....There's some over there too."  
  
"What do you think? Do you think Raven....killed Rei?" Van asks.  
  
"I don't know....I mean he might have..." Moonbay looks at the ground. "It looks like there was a struggle...or a fight. So...maybe Rei isn't dead...She could have escaped."  
  
"Heh. Yeah, or it was Raven who got hurt. Or Rei's hurt and Raven's still got 'er." Irvine says with a smirk.  
  
"What are we going to do, Van?" Fiona asks walking up to Van.  
  
"...We look for Raven." He says sighing.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
I am awoken my footsteps. I open my right eye just a little and see Raven leaving the cave. I get up and quietly follow him with my blanket still around me. 'I could get away...' I muse. 'I want to see what he is doing first...' I decide. I see Raven and go up behind a tree. (Yes there are many caves on Zi and where there are caves there are trees, that's how it is in my story so yeah. Cry about it.) I follow him for about ten minutes. 'Damn it's cold...' I say to myself. I come out from behind a large rock and take a step forward. I freeze. Raven is right in front of me sitting on a rock. One leg pulled up, his elbow resting on it. I lean against the rock beside me and watch Raven just sit there. 'Is that all he does when he comes out here...does he do this every time he goes out to get fire wood?....And why?' I muse. I watch Raven for about 5 minutes just sitting there then he turns his head a little I jumps back behind the rock. 'Shit...I better go back now....go back?...Why don't I just...go?....Where thou...That's why... cuz I don't know where to go......I'll just go back then..' I muse. I quietly but quickly make my way back to the cave.  
  
I hear Raven's footsteps so I lay down the way I was before. I keep my right eye open a little and see Raven put a few pieces of wood on the fire then go and sit down. 'Why did I have to be kidnapped? Why couldn't it have been Moonbay or Fiona? I mean Moonbay would be fine...and if it were either Moonbay or Fiona who were kidnapped and not me then Van and Irvine would prolly make it here quicker...' I muse. 'Maybe it'll be better tomorrow....' I tell myself and close my eyes. I push all my thoughts to the back of my mind and try to relax. Soon darkness takes over and I am asleep.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Ok yeah...Raven might seem a little out of character here but...work with me here. It's not like I'm making him soft or anything. I wouldn't do that. besides...Rei wasn't her regular smart-ass self today either...Just shut up! They have reasons to be out of character in this chapter! I don't have to explain myself!! Yeah well um...thoughts? Im not sure on what I want to happen here...I just write as I go so yeah...If ya got any idea's let me know 'em. ok Im done. c ya.  
  
Ok again, I messed up, sooooo sorry. Im stupid and I messed up, and now I've fixed it. Right? Ok well yeah. yeah tell me if I mess up again on nething, and I'll fix it. Again sorry bout that and yeah. so yeah. I'll go on with my story and try not to mess nething up. But if I do then tell ma and yeah. Im done. ugh!.... 


	7. chapter 7

Yeah so I have almost this whole chapter done then my computer goes and messes up and I lose the whole chapter, I was just bout to save it too. So now I have to write it again. ugh...NEWAY I was told to write more descriptive, so Ima try. I'm not sayin it'll be good cuz I aint good at writing so yeah. Although Im somewhat told differently by some of u ppl.....whatever. Also I made a mistake in the last chapter but I fixed it so yeah....Ok Ima get to writing now. chews on pen...even thou she's typing this...  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Im sitting on a large rock staring outside. My hair is covering my face and has for the past hour. It's so fucking boring just sitting here. So for the past half hour I have been muttering to myself the words to songs (I don't care if on Zi they dont have cd players and such and ppl like korn and system of a down and such, it's my story, and Im changing it.) and in doing so driving Raven mad. I cant help it if he is totally annoyed by me, thats his problem, not myne. I guess the way I rock back and forth is also annoying him. Hey, it's giving me something to do, and the look on Raven's face is just great. "I dont know what to say, so what, dont give up me now. I dont know what to say, so what" I mumble and watch as Raven gets even more upset which is hard to believe. I smirk/grin as I continue to mumble. I begin to mumble the 'words' (if ya can call em that) to 'twist' by korn.  
  
"Would you shut the fuck up!!" Raven yells at me. "And stop fucking rocking back and forth!"  
  
"What else am I suppose to do?!" I yell back. There is a blinding light and Raven and I shield our eyes, well I just close myne, my hair covers them. When the light is gone I open my eyes again and see Zany. She runs over to me. I pet her and she makes a purring noise. Shadow jumps up and growls at Zany.  
  
"Stop that Shadow!" Raven yells Shadow ignores him and continues to growl. Zany walks over to Shadow and growls too. "Shadow!"  
  
"Shadow, Zany! Stop it!" I yell they both stop growling and look at me. I smirk at Raven whom is glaring at me. "What? Ya mad cuz Shadow didn't listen to you but he listened to me?" I ask.  
  
"Shut up. And what's that doing here?" Raven asks referring to Zany.  
  
"I dont know how she got here...but oh well." Zany growls lowly. "No....I know...Really. You dont say...Heh...." I say to Zany.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, I was talking to Zany..."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"she said she thinks your an idiot for taking me and such." Zany growls. "Zany!" She growls again. "She also says your cute." Ravens eyes got big. "Hey! I didn't say it she did!" Zany growls. "Hey! No! Zany! You wouldn't...how would....I do not! no!...Zany!" I argue with Zany.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." I say. "Zany go lay down!" Zany walks over near Shadow and lays down. They growl at each other. "Shadow, what's your problem?" I ask.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what they are saying to each other?" Raven asks sounding confused.  
  
"Yeah, cant you?"  
  
"...No"  
  
"oh...What? I dont know why I can understand em! Stop looking at me like that!" I say and throw a small rock at Raven. He catches it. "Oh wow, sooo impressive!" I say sarcastically Raven throws the rock back at me I dodge it easily and smirked at Raven. "Dont throw things! You could get someone hurt." I pick up another rock and throw it at him. He dodges it and picks up a rock and throws it at me. I bend down, dodging it and pick another one up throwing it at him as I stand back up. Raven picks up a hand full of rocks and throws them all at me, some of them hit me. "Of course you know this means war." I tell Raven, sorta jokingly and such, picking up a hand full of rocks and throwing them back at him. Most of em hit him. Raven picks up rocks and dirt and walk closer to me. He dumps it all on my head. I pick up dirt and rocks and rub it all in Ravens hair. He tackles me to the ground not like he would if he were upset thou. We roll around on the ground while Shadow and Zany just lay there and watch us.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
I pour some soup into two bowls and give Raven his. He starts to eat his. I pick up a rock and throw it at his head. He looks up at me. "I win." I say and eat my soup. Raven glares at me for a minute then goes back to eating his soup. I feel something hit my head and look up at Raven whom is still eating and has his head down, but for some reason has a smirk on his face. I pick up another rock and throw it at his head and go back to eating. Raven looks up at me. "What? You like to look at me or something?" Raven grunts and goes back to eating. I grin some.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Ok....yesh, this chapter is short, sorry. But yeah. It's shorter than what I had before but its better now I think. But whatever. lalala hmm....rock throwing...tisk tisk childs play. yeah ima go now. c ya.... 


End file.
